


【守望先锋】嗅觉（R76）（NC17）

by cealiannnnnn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn
Summary: ABO世界观
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 9





	【守望先锋】嗅觉（R76）（NC17）

被掩埋在废墟底下的莫里森觉得自己的身体大概撕裂了。

腰部与大腿上的枪眼已经不再出血，但是下腹部被匕首划开的口子外翻成狰狞的样子，没有丝毫愈合的迹象。他艰难地抬了抬背脊，想找回对身体的主控权，然而鲜红的液体又冲破刚干的血污沿着胯骨流淌到地上。生物力场还没有冷却结束，虽然他怀疑自己过一会儿甚至没有力气将那玩意从便携袋里拿出来。

四周布满烟尘与火焰的味道，死亡与疼痛如影随形，在头顶发出隐晦不清的冷笑。

这一刻杰克·莫里森想起了加布里埃尔·莱耶斯。

和所有Alpha一样，莱耶斯的信息素闻起来激烈又具有侵略性。在肾上腺素的诱导下，他通常闻起来和战场上的硝烟别无二致；但每每回到基地，他的气味又会发生改变：有的时候有点像家乡印第安纳州乡村焚烧玉米杆的味道，有的时候又像严寒冬日松木在壁炉里噼啪燃烧的芳香。不过他和自己分享军队宿舍的时候，则会将一切都稀薄化——这着实让身为Omega的莫里森松了一口气。

没有故意地施压，也没有令人厌恶的骚扰与欺凌。和莱耶斯在一起，莫里森从未产生过被冒犯的感觉。

士兵增强计划之后，他们一起合作过很多场战役，不知不觉，这股让人安心的味道已经渗透进莫里森生活的方方面面。也托与这个Omega朝夕相处的福，莱耶斯甚至只需要动动鼻子，就能感知出莫里森目前的状态。

“杰克。”某天莱耶斯叫住莫里森。他半侧着头，没像平时那样直视海蓝色的眼睛，男人似乎有点尴尬地开口：“我想，你大概需要来点抑制剂了。”

一时间莫里森感觉全身的血液直冲脑门，心跳隆隆作响，他的胸膛好似包裹不住这乱跳的零件。年轻军人十分困惑地扭过脸嗅嗅肩头，他不觉得自己有放出什么奇怪的信息素。

看着对方突然涨红的脸蛋与那对带着询问意味的眼睛，一切都让莱耶斯有点始料未及，他不自在地摸摸鼻尖：“你知道的，Alpha在气味方面比较……敏感……而且马上要就要执行新任务了，我觉得你还是去找齐格勒医生会妥当些。”

事实证明，智械危机开始之后，因为高强度拉练与作战，他的肾上腺素与信息素都被拉高，相对的发情热潮起始期也变得紊乱。莫里森时至今日都感谢当时莱耶斯的提醒，否则他很可能会在亚马逊热带雨林因缺少抑制剂被发情期折磨，甚至还会引发高热而死在那里。

自然而然，两人曾对这件事引申开去，进行过关于Alpha与Omega的讨论。

“对Omega进入社会工作的看法？”莱耶斯并没有停下擦枪的手，“在我的家乡洛杉矶，许多Omega都会出去工作，而且干得比有些Alpha更加出色。当然很有可能他们善良温顺的性格天生就讨别人喜欢。时代在变化，杰克，Omega就该呆在家里生孩子的时代早就淘汰了。”

“……”莫里森紧紧握着拳头，似乎一副欲言又止的模样。

莱耶斯将枪油瓶子打开：“Omega是天生的，但是后天却有无数选择。每个人都可以掌控自己的未来，就像你一样，是个好搭档、军人以及人民爱戴的英雄。”

事后，莫里森将这些话（当然他也没有老实到全盘脱出）告诉安娜·艾玛莉。这个勇敢的埃及Alpha女军官哈哈大笑：“莱耶斯说的？他真的说出来了？”莫里森疑惑地看着艾玛莉，他不明白为什么对方会笑。

“我知道。我知道你一直在纠结什么。”太像拉布拉多犬了。艾玛莉忍不住伸手摸了摸金色的头发：“那么现在有没有感觉到安心？这就是莱耶斯。”

大家都尊敬莱耶斯长官。

※※※

智械危机结束后的庆功宴上，他们才真正走到了一起。

当然，安娜和安吉拉这两位好助攻也功不可没。

“很好，我们的大英雄已经明显酒精超标了。”安吉拉拍拍手，示意大家看向自己。她当然知道莫里森只是酒精不耐受，其实这个家伙酒量好得很。“莱耶斯，你送他回去，要是明天宿醉严重影响工作的话，等莫里森清醒了，他绝对会拖我们所有人去耐力练习的。”

“想喝酒的话，我陪你们喝。”边上的安娜又从桌底变出来一瓶新的酒，瞬间吸引了众人的目光。

莫里森愣了愣，不知道对方想干什么。随后，莱耶斯伸过来的手打断了他的思维。

※※※

莱耶斯把人带到自己房间，关门。

可能是酒精使然，让两个人都觉得有一团火在下腹乱窜。在没有开灯的房间里，莱耶斯突然将前面的人一把按在门上。

起先是湿润的东西划过莫里森的嘴唇，带着酒气和熟悉的烟尘味。“加……”没等他说完，那东西就趁乱钻进口腔，与自己的舌头缠绕在一起，兴奋地搅动着整片温热的区域。

某些难以道明的东西在脑子里闪现不已，杰克·莫里森却没有丝毫的害怕。眼前的人是加布里埃尔·莱耶斯，永远不会背叛的伙伴与最坚实的后盾。他也有理由相信，对方和自己一样都没有醉，只是借这个借口做些平时不敢或者说是无法做的事。

莱耶斯放开开始喘息的莫里森，他牢牢抱住怀里金发的大个子，紧接着，用浓郁的信息素将两人包裹起来。

他将下巴搁在莱耶斯的肩膀上。近距离感受如此汹涌的信息素，就算自以为有免疫的莫里森也感觉到了一丝压抑——仿佛自己回到了儿时的密西根湖里——胸口闷闷的，他没有反抗，顺其自然将自己跃动不已的心脏朝对方靠近，那些信息素如同细线编织的细密大网，它们忙忙碌碌地盘绕着，为莫里森铸造出一个安稳的巢，使他放松地沉进柔软气味中去。

士兵们静静地拥抱着。

等莫里森逐渐适应过来之后，他用带着热气的喉音将话语送进莱耶斯耳中：“蓄谋已久？”

回答他的是胸膛带着喜悦的一阵颤动。“很久了。”

“什么时候开始的？”

“士兵增强计划之后。”

“操你的，莱耶斯。”他狠狠在对方的脖子上咬了一下，事实比咬到一口布料纤维更让莫里森生气，“我有没有和你说过，有时候真恨死你那该死的自制力了。”

“我想……现在知道也不算晚吧。”

他们的套间从开始就一直没换过。

就算不开灯，莫里森也能从地毯的凹陷去感觉该怎么走才能避开某人遍地乱扔的枪。

无光的房间，他枕着莱耶斯的枕头，感受对方的右手慢慢下行，乳首被玩弄的感觉让他情不自禁地支起腰，脚尖绷直。不过那恶质的手只是绕着敏感的肉粒画了几圈，之后便沿着莫里森深而细的呼吸继续慢慢下行。某种热度沿着脊椎爬上颈侧的信息素储存结。那东西在兴奋地胀大，也或许没有，浑身燥热的莫里森闻不到自己的气味。他只感受到莱耶斯的味道烟雾一样贴附在皮肤上，怎么也摆脱不了。

下行的右手没有犹疑。他握住男人脆弱的部位，另一只手往后面探去，托起对方结实的臀部，沿着缝隙一路刺激着开始蠕动的入口。

甬道里已经开始湿了。虽然没有进入发情期，但是在Alpha的挑逗下，Omega依旧会无法控制地分泌那些甜蜜的液体。幸好还没有到，莫里森迷迷糊糊地想，否则本能会逼他做出许多丑态毕露的事。

酸软的大腿被莱耶斯打开，第二根手指也开始挤进窄小的洞里进进出出。

莫里森仰起头，形状鲜明的喉结沉了沉。从没经历过这个，发情期带来的热潮，他总是靠药物将它们压下去的。毕竟这群连是否能看到第二天太阳都不确定的家伙们，哪有那么多时间和精力去面对一个礼拜无休止的做爱。

莱耶斯的手指已经完全被打湿了，它们顺着指关节流经手掌，一股清甜的信息素被激发而出。

莫里森张开嘴，黏腻哼声从唇齿间溢出，借着窗外霓虹灯的余光，他轻轻叫他加比的样子像极了某种长着柔软肉垫的小动物，一瞬间让莱耶斯口干舌燥。

然后他说……

“加比……标记我。”

这是从很久很久以前就开始的。

扭曲的。憧憬的。

莫里森脑子烧成一片浆糊，大概除了知道趴在身上的人是莱耶斯之外，别的一概都是混乱状态。那个人粗糙的手暖暖地圈住他，用指尖、用指腹、用掌心，甚至用嘴将他彻底崩坏。身后被巨大的东西塞满，每一次的律动都有粘腻的水声回荡在耳畔。他以为自己可能会受不住这个大家伙，却没想到身体对于莱耶斯的渴望比精神更加诚实与屈从。“杰克。”那个人温柔的笑脸贴在他耳边，那个人喊他的名字。胡子使得皮肤敏感，而尖利的犬齿随时准备着挑破金发男人侧颈的结，这也让他在战栗中得到无上快感。

标记所有权，真不公平。

莫里森伸手揽住莱耶斯的后颈，很高兴地发现对方不知什么时候已经将刚才那个阻碍自己的半领紧身衣脱了，就和自己的衣服一样，谁在乎它们去哪儿了。

金色脑袋探嗅着，迷迷糊糊的模样引得莱耶斯又是一记猛烈的深挺。突然颈部一阵剧痛，不由让莱耶斯掐紧对方的腰。这个家伙真不知轻重——结被咬破，还有一股铁锈的味道，他腾出手摸了摸，发现伤口与出血量并不大。

莱耶斯用体重牢牢压制住莫里森。对方甬道里滚烫湿软，将他牢牢包裹着，蠕动着。结合处不断有透明的分泌液流出来，在床单上形成一个小小的密西根湖。他强忍着就这样干到他昏过去的冲动，尽量轻轻地用犬齿在莫里森的结上咬了一个小口。

扑面而来的香气将莱耶斯熏得有点晕眩。不过在信息素的催化下，Alpha下身的结也在慢慢成型。他怕对方容纳不了自己的结，赶忙用手指抠挖着莫里森后穴柔软的皱褶。

“呜……”得到一些胡乱的泣音与小小反抗的痉挛。

莱耶斯身上都是汗，食指指节弯曲，强行挤进已经被撑满的小洞，一点一点向边上扩张。要是被别人知道加布里埃尔·莱耶斯还有如此耐心的一面，大概对方会直接被吓死。

就快了。

当滚烫的精液浇在莫里森尚未打开的生殖口时，他已经完全融化在莱耶斯的怀里。得偿所愿的感觉弥漫着四肢百骸，仿佛被人托起安放在云巅之上。莱耶斯依旧在自己体内，射出大量的液体，他感觉这些晃动的东西在挤压自己的脏器，小腹胀得要命。

虽然标记很顺利，但莫里森又有点后悔今天不是发情期……否则生殖口将为他打开……

该死的荷尔蒙。金发男人撇撇嘴，将刚才的可笑念头甩出脑海里。抬起手臂准确地捉住莱耶斯，开始死命吻他。

莫里森不知道自己和莱耶斯狂欢到几点，可是生物钟还是让他准时起床。他身体酸痛，而映入眼帘的是满地狼藉、身上干透的可疑白斑、以及躺在边上还没醒的混蛋。

一切都变得不同起来。

※※※

“美好的夜晚。”基地食堂里，安娜笑着给莫里森递了一杯热牛奶。她踮着脚尖故意凑过来嗅了嗅：“你比之前更好闻了。”

莫里森挠挠头：“安娜……这算骚扰吗？”

“我觉得她是发自内心的。”齐格勒博士端着早餐在三人面前坐下：“你像是太阳和甜橙的味道。”她带着笑容做出评价，“至于你嘛……更柔和了。”

被点名的拉美裔军人耸耸肩，大度地表示原谅你们这些冒犯他人配偶的行为了。毕竟他比谁都更加喜欢莫里森现在的味道。

之后发生了什么……莫里森躺在自己逐渐干涸的血里，丝丝寒意爬上肌肤。

他们结合。

为了守望先锋，为了世界，为了自己的职责，莱耶斯同意莫里森的选择——齐格勒博士切除了Omega身上部分器官——他从此不能生育，发情期与热潮也急剧缩短到只有两天。

这是他们对所守护的世界做出的共同选择，安吉拉对此没有任何阻止。

不过现在想起来，会不会也可能是一切裂痕的开始。莫里森深深呼吸，伤口处又传来撕裂的痛苦，但精神上的疼痛更加让他难以忍受。

有什么东西从他身体内部被生生拽走了，连带着心脏与神经，撕扯出一个大洞，里面落满了满天粉尘，却没有一丝一毫属于刚才在这里和自己相互厮杀的莱耶斯。空气里气息污浊，让他觉得自己仿佛作别人间许多年，其实根本没有什么背叛，一切不过是自己的一场噩梦。

“杰克！！”莉娜·奥克斯顿的声音从不远处传来。

一股倦意突然翩然来到男人身边，他动了动嘴，并没有发出声音。

我该睡一会儿了。莫里森心想，然后任由自己坠落到黑暗里去了。

这场爆炸将会带走他作为杰克·莫里森近乎全部的人生——名字、情感、战友、敌人，以及他的Alpha。

※※※

最后，杰克·莫里森还是死了，与他一起离开的还有那个叫加布里埃尔·莱耶斯的男人。

感谢猎空与温斯顿，莫里森作为士兵76重生了。

独行侠士兵76，很久以来他像一匹孤狼般在黑暗与光明中游走。这些经历长得让他感觉记忆出现断层，长得让他不愿意想起某些人与某些事。

不过等新的守望先锋成立起来后，士兵76又回归了这个大家庭之中。一群新鲜血液涌入，每天热热闹闹的样子甚至让人一时忘记了第二次智械的肆虐。

在这些队员里Alpha与Omega比例几乎各占一半，以及有少数几个Beta。

年轻队员们总是对神秘士兵76的事情感到各种好奇，每天都有几个小尾巴在休息时间陀螺一样绕着他转不停——直到某天猎空小姐“不小心”说漏自己本来的名字后——小东西们变得更加疯狂了。

虽然他已经舍弃了原先那个开朗又健谈的指挥官形象，变得沉默而寡言，不过面对那些叽叽喳喳如鸟雀的年轻英雄们，又总是不由自主地产生保护欲——当他们一起奔赴战场，生物力场打开的那一刻起，士兵76就被满满的爱意给淹没了。

“爹地！”“76爸爸！”“老爹！”

不是很懂现在的年轻人。士兵76站在力场中间默想。不过他也没有刻意阻止这逐渐在基地流行起来的爱称。

大概可以把这个情绪归结到得偿所愿那一类去？

毕竟曾经的杰克·莫里森以为这辈子都没办法被人这样亲切地称呼。

※※※

“爹地他以前闻起来是什么味道的？”

士兵76对天发誓，自己经过医疗室前绝对没有故意偷听D.Va和天使谈话的意思。这小姑娘有时候真不太会控制自己的音量。

齐格勒博士和她说了什么，老兵并没有听见。等他心虚地溜回房间，浑身又开始燥热起来，男人才意识到自己忘记了去医疗室的主要目的。

抑制剂对士兵76来说的作用早已大不如从前。

在刚刚失去Alpha的那段时间，只要服用抑制剂，他就能独自扛过发情期的痛苦。渐渐地，男人的身体变成了一个看不见底的黑洞，同时对药物的需求量也变得越来越大。他不得不申请更多的抑制剂。而每当顶着齐格勒博士哀伤的眼神去医疗室拿药，对老兵来说已经变成了另一种变相的精神折磨。

万幸的是，多亏了增强计划，药物滥用对这具身体没有任何影响，不过却使得士兵76的信息素节出现了休眠的情况。那长在颈侧的东西散发出来的味道越来越稀薄，像某种在海滩上死去的蚌类生物趴伏在那里，留下一块硬壳似的不规则深红疤痕。

直至现在，他身上只有股抑制剂的淡味，活像一块被漂白过分的布。

气味这东西对Alpha、Beta、Omega中无论哪一个群体来说都是非常重要，说明白点，气味本身就代表了很浓重的个人色彩，所以和人工药物闻起来一样的家伙，不管走到哪里都会被人侧目。

都是那股让自己周身沸腾起来的硝烟味。该死的。他不会忘记那味道。

回到两个小时之前。

士兵76和队友接到了去直布罗陀护送载具的任务。任务并不难，智械同过去那些比起来简直不堪一击。当他射爆了一个隐蔽炮台之后，才发现年轻人们又不知道跑到哪里去了。回头看看，只有天使面露苦笑地跟在他身后。

要不要教育一下他们团队合作的重要？就在老兵思忖的时候，突然一团黑色烟雾飘进战术目镜的视线范围内。他敏锐感受到身后天使的警戒之意，Alpha医生甚至用自己散发出的火绒草气味来掩盖士兵76，虽然不知道为什么安吉拉会产生这种情绪，但男人毫不迟疑地端起脉冲枪，对着那团东西来了一发螺旋飞弹。

等爆炸带起的烟雾散去，黑色的东西仿佛也随着风一起消失了。

他握紧了手里的枪，慢慢移动到爆炸的位置，意料之中的空无一物，但是——

记忆中已经模糊的气味，以一种极高浓度的状态聚集在那里，等士兵自投罗网地踏进那块区域，这些恼人的信息素就拼命贴合在男人身体的每一个部位，布料的纤维无法阻隔它们，面罩的滤嘴也无法过滤，它们流畅地突破重重关卡，渗透进精神，在老兵的皮肤底下筑起巢穴。

最后是天使把快瘫软的自己从那里架出来的。

“抱歉安吉拉……刚刚……”

“别说话。”

“我们回来啦！爹地你怎么了？受伤了？”哈娜从机甲里弹出，立马跑到士兵身边，“呕……”女孩子捏着鼻子，“什么怪味……”

天使笑了笑：“他没事，好了大家。任务完成！我们回基地吧。”

※※※

现在后遗症来了。

从身体内部散发出来的热流一波波冲刷着士兵76摇摇欲坠的神经。他喘着气，脏器灼烧成一个个火球，轻松地从内部将他瓦解，浓浓的欲望几乎压迫他跪倒在地。老兵用手肘撑着自己，连忙用通讯板给安吉拉发了一段留言，然后一步一步挪进了浴室。

他应该比谁都更加恨莱耶斯才对。士兵76蜷缩在冰凉的浴缸里想。

凉水正好淹没到起伏不定的胸口，汹涌的热潮让他的体温急剧上升，颈侧的节也苏醒般开始低频抽搐。

他的身体很确定。

操，王八蛋加布里埃尔·莱耶斯。

两腿间的水已经被下身溢出的热液中和成温和的热泉。他抬起软绵绵的手，从墙上的暗格中拿出熟悉的道具，定了定神，慢慢地将它移出视线之外。

每一个因为药物失效的发情期，莫里斯或者说士兵76总会躲到狭小的浴缸里睡上两天。他实在没有精力与心情去面对清醒之后湿透的睡裤与尴尬的床单。

身体已经完全打开了，借着水流很轻松就滑进甬道之中。

他仰起脖子，上下滑动的喉结暴露在略带潮气的空气里。一只手握住自己的欲望，另一只手则毫不留情的握住道具，在身体里面暴力地进进出出。涌进身体的水流给内壁带来不小刺激，冰凉的感觉抚平每一条皱褶的燥动，但在退出去的那一刻，席卷而来的却是越发渴求的欲望。液体温柔的包裹也变成了一种让他压抑的阻力，76想快点结束这一轮的折磨，他根本不知道现在几点，但是如果这波过去的话，大概会有三个小时左右的睡眠时间。身体所有的机能都变成了对性爱的渴望。

可真是悲哀。

老兵插入得如此之深，每一次几乎都死死搅动在生殖口上面，抽出来时，内壁又一次次牢牢吸住按摩棒的手感让76极度自我唾弃。但是很不幸，不管他怎么发狠地操弄自己，离临界点总是差那么一口气。这种情况之前从未出现过。

妈的。

他喘着气，腾出手把面罩从脸上掀开甩到一边，又支起身体，将洗衣篮里先前脱掉的外套捡出来。沾染上的烟尘气味已经被空气稀释了不少，不过集中精神后他还能感觉到。如缥缈的幻觉一样，就在自己面前。衣服被胡乱叠起来枕在脑后，过去的气味慢慢地又萦绕在这个不再年轻的身躯身边。

像毒品一样的快感。虽然模范军人从来不知道那种东西是什么味道，不过这不妨碍他去联想。在气味的冲击下，重新席卷而来的快感让他不自禁地弓起背脊，长时间保持一个姿势使得身体酸痛不已，不过却被湿淋淋的渴求分散了不少注意力。

76放任压抑已久的呻吟从微张的唇中逸出，汗湿的白发卷曲起来贴在皮肤上。他小腹紧绷，呼吸变得沉重又缓慢，终于，一阵像老旧电视机里冒出来的灰噪声迅速击中大脑。瘫软在浴缸里的男人松开手，在持续不断细小的痉挛里慢慢品味高潮的余韵。

大概没有力气爬出去了。76半眯着眼睛，将浴缸里的水放空，稍稍换了换位置，将背脊倚上靠墙的那一边。外套堪堪半挂在湿透的肢体上，反正都要洗。

他像一条被猎人捞出水的鱼，浑身都泛着潮水的闪亮痕迹。覆盖着一层水气的墙壁对76来说温度正好。

当他陷入昏睡之前，男人甚至忘记确认那玩意儿是否还埋在自己体内。

没必要纠结这个，他想，还有两天的痛苦日子要熬。

※※※

经历过了疲惫不堪的发情期之后，信息素节又恢复了平常的死寂。

不过76知道自己现在的状态一定糟糕透了。是一种被狠狠打碎却又胡乱拼凑起来的不协调之感。他用冷水洗了一把脸，虽然没有什么效果，但是脑子总算从长久的混乱里解脱出来。

咚咚。敲门声回荡在房间之中。

当他打开房门，发现是齐格勒博士带着一些药物关切地站在那里时，老兵突然意识到有人比自己看起来更加糟糕——金发医生将重重心事都写在了脸上，她抬眼看向士兵76，不过下一秒又低垂着头欲言又止。

士兵76大概也猜到她想和自己说什么。

安吉拉花了很长时间才努力让发抖的身体镇定下来，但是一开口，那些颤音又出卖了她。“……杰克，对不起，是我把他变成这个样子……那时他伤得太重了。天啊……我想……救……杰克，对不起……真对不起……”安吉拉不断用掌心擦拭眼眶，她抽泣不已，一直喃喃地道歉，像无助的孩子一样。

Alpha不安的气味本能地让士兵76的心脏也随之揪成团打结的乱麻，他笨拙地搂了搂因抽噎而颤抖的朋友，火绒草被飞吹得满山遍野，徒留下光秃秃的叶梗在风中凋零。男人安抚性地轻拍天使单薄的背脊。“安吉拉。”他压低声音，“不用道歉。你尽力了……而且做得很好。”

但是，士兵76觉得自己并没有资格接受博士的道歉。

※※※

“半路失踪，结果是到直布罗陀兜了一圈？兴致不错。”

“……”

“你确定是他？”

“不确定。拉克瓦，我没有闻到。”带利爪的手套交错在一起，发出有点刺耳的摩擦声。

黑百合冷冷地瞥了男人一眼。“上头已经开始交涉，只要通过，我们就会被编入守望先锋消灭智械。”下一秒，这个有着棕色眼睛的女杀手贴上白色的骷髅面具，她的手优美地勾住对方后颈，一切看起来都亲密极了，“这是警告，明天的任务不许消失。”

紧接着她拿起她的枪，头也不回地离开。

※※※

谁都没有想到合组对抗的建议竟然真被高层采纳了。

当黑百合带着一群臭名昭著的家伙来到守望先锋基地时，正遇上士兵76准备带队出击。“这几位就是新派来的支援？”士兵76扭头看向站在不远处的温斯顿，得到对方一个肯定的点头作为回答。

真不是时候，老兵下意识地握紧了手中的脉冲步枪。视线掠过眼前的几个家伙。他可一点都没有和对方来个友好握手的欲望，尤其是——仗着有战术目镜的遮掩，老兵露骨地打量着某位戴着面具的男人。

“爹地别发呆！”突然，D.Va用机甲从后面轻轻推了一下士兵76的后背，使得男人一个没刹住，往前踉跄了几步，不过罪魁祸首完全没有意识到自己在干嘛，反而还催促起来：“走了啦。”

于是，士兵76选择落荒而逃。

事后他为自己的逃避气愤了很长时间。

不过谁都没有料到，两人下一次见面并不是什么一本正经的介绍会，而是在相隔两个月后的某次行动上。

在这段时间里，死神和基地里的每一位英雄都共同执行过任务，除了士兵76。起先大家对这个浑身黑烟的前敌人戒备十足，不过在见识到霰弹枪爆发式的杀伤力，并在危急关头被对方营救过几次之后，死神，包括黑爪的其他几位成员，渐渐开始能融入英雄们的队伍中去了。

死神却总是与士兵76完美地错过。

从多拉多到国王大道，再从努巴尼到沃斯卡娅工业区。等死神带着一身伤从漓江塔回基地，看见任务面板上士兵76、路霸、狂鼠、黑百合、秩序之光、禅雅塔被派去伊利奥斯的时候，还是下意识地捏碎了手中的电子通讯板。

此次的行动地点在阿努比斯神庙——天使、法老之鹰、莱因哈特、卢西奥、死神，还有士兵76。死神所表现出的暴躁非常明显，没人知道他在发什么疯。Alpha信息素如同出笼的猛兽一般，嚎叫着席卷了整个准备室——这种粗鲁且无礼的举动引得安吉拉很不满。天使之杖不断给身为Omega的法芮尔消除信息素影响，金发医生皱着眉偷偷瞥了眼端着脉冲枪依靠在窗边侦察的士兵76，对方似乎丝毫不因为这股恼人的信息素而动摇，齐格勒瞪大眼睛，猛然意识到昨晚悄无声息躲过所有塞特娅布下的监控摄像头，潜入医疗室并偷走了大量静脉注射用抑制剂的犯人是谁了。

戴着红色战术眼镜的家伙大概感受到了天使不满的视线，歪着脑袋对她投以确认般的颔首。

虽然不知道76想干什么，但是这次任务结束后，一定要好好给这个混帐家伙做身体检查——齐格勒博士把手里的金属杖捏得咯咯作响。

Alpha争斗的本能终于让莱因哈特最后一根理智的神经崩断了，他受够了被死神的气味不断冒犯。全身机甲的德国战士挥手，重重拍在死神的背部。“把你的信息素收起来！别表现得像一个混球，莱……”他顿了顿，活像触碰到什么禁忌似的。没说出的话吞回肚子，兜兜转转饶了几圈，又被恶狠狠地吐出来：“……死神。”

卢西奥倒吸一口凉气。刚才那下拍击，自己作为旁观者看来都疼得好像脊椎断裂……不过还是很有效果的。死神并没有如他想象中那样锱铢必较地用霰弹枪去攻击队友，只见那个浑身漆黑的男人往士兵76的方向移了移，瞬间房间里的气味如同被真空泵抽干一样，消失不见了。卢西奥摸摸鼻子，死神的烟味连自己一个Beta都感到刺激，另外两位Omega前辈竟然能如此处变不惊——年轻小伙子眼睛闪亮亮的，果然大家都好厉害啊！

※※※

一如既往是抢据点任务——法老之鹰和天使负责在空中消灭那些从前部道口涌出来的智械，士兵76与死神呆在中部的小巷执行伏击，据点里防守的职责就交给卢西奥与莱因哈特了。

两把已经空膛的地狱火被丢在地上，带着尖爪的手指刚从风衣里勾到枪柄，西面一架炮台的弹条就已经上膛，与此同时东南方向传来一阵急促履带与金属外壳摩擦的噪声。幽灵形态刚使用过，就算这具被改造的身体也不能在短时间承受多次物质撕裂——死神跳起来，转身面对那架开始发射的炮台，抽出新的霰弹枪双枪齐发，用所有的子弹一股脑儿将那玩意成功变成了一堆废铁。然而钻心的刺痛从侧腹袭来，虽然避开了要害部位，但自己依旧着了智械的道。另外那台已经就位完毕，大概马上也准备开火了……果然，被两个炮台一齐集火，真是毫无胜算可言。

伤害却没有进一步加剧。等死神意识到这点时，白发士兵已经用螺旋飞弹将那个试图再次偷袭雇佣兵的炮台拆到只剩一层空落落着火的外壳。

老兵疾跑近男人身边，趁着下一波攻击尚未袭来，半架着死神来到附近一个半弧形的浅层洞穴中，随着生物力场被启动，温暖的黄光将两人堪堪收拢在这个逼仄的安全区域。“感觉好点了吗？”男人来到基地以来，这是士兵76和他说过的第一句话。他依旧警惕地端着脉冲枪，用目镜随时观察前方可能会出现的伏击。这个男人甚至没有回头，只丢下一句冷冰冰的询问。

回答他的是阵穿过身体的黑雾。

四散的粒子贴着士兵蓝白色的夹克打转，猛地向不远处的高地急速移动。烟雾构成的身体在那里渐渐成形，紧接着这个满血复活的混蛋用地狱火解决掉了本来试图从高处狙击76的智械。

明明盖得严严实实，士兵76还是能感觉白色面具下的狞笑。

他突然感到一阵干渴——被大量抑制剂钝化的嗅觉还是敌不过肾上腺素的刺激，慢慢挣脱了药剂的麻痹。在粒子化的同时，死神那个混帐又将大量信息素泼洒在自己身上，意识到这点后，老兵几乎是咬牙切齿地丢下对方，端起脉冲枪用疾跑第一时间冲出这个气味形成的大网，让那些流动的风将一切冲散到脑后。

“看！大家回来啦！”卢西奥兴奋地朝远处归来的战友们挥手。任务很成功，多亏了前辈们的攻击，只有很少一部分敌人突破枪林弹雨抵达了据点，但也都让莱因哈特用重锤将它们返厂变成了零件。士兵平复着心情，此刻他不断感激着战术目镜所带来的隐蔽感。男人对兴奋不已的巴西小伙点了点头，径直走到身穿十字军战甲的军人身边，士兵76屈起手指敲了敲对方闪亮的腿甲：“老样子，去喝一杯？”

卢西奥举起音速扩音器：“我也想去！”

莱因哈特笑起来，整个战甲都在隆隆作响：“你小子到喝酒的法定年龄了吗？”

“嘿老爷子，我已经二十六岁了好吗？！”

※※※

士兵76觉得自己有些醉了。

他与那群依旧在闹腾的家伙们打了个招呼（本来只想三个人小酌一下，没想到被路过的麦克雷瞧见，一时间演变成了热闹的大型聚会），也不知道对方有没有听见，径直回了房间。

今晚他喝了不少。

经由玉米酿造的波本，其辛辣的口味总是轻易让男人想起自己的故乡，印第安纳那近乎灼人的艳阳；而透亮的琥珀色浆液，却在脑海里勾勒出某人朦朦胧胧的身影。大概是人种关系？莱耶斯的皮肤摸起来滑滑的，每次训练结束后，在汗水和灯光的作用下，那肌肉紧实的后背看起来如同淋了厚厚蜂蜜的咖啡味蛋糕——莫里森觉得大概自己是饿过头了，才会做出从后面轻咬男人侧颈信息素节的荒唐举动。他感受到对方皮下流淌着滚烫血液与活力，还有黏糊糊的汗涂抹在自己未着寸缕的胸膛——好吧，根本没有什么甜蜜可口的小蛋糕，只有满嘴咸涩与烟尘味儿的信息素。“你搞什么。”莱耶斯转过身，面对吐着舌头脸皱成一团的莫里森挑了挑眉，下一秒男人的表情就柔软下来，送了金发伴侣一个长长的吻。

记忆就中断在这里。

就算在黑暗之中，端坐在椅子上的不速之客还是显眼如同在夜中航行的飞行器。士兵76将视线移到面前的餐桌上：自己所有私藏的抑制剂——不论是口服还是静脉注射，全被人为破坏成粉末——这家伙怎么连藏在茶几腿里的那支都找到了？

“我建议你将这些药还给齐格勒博士，而不是随便浪费它们。”

“然后呢？给你制造再偷回来的机会？”那声音仿佛风吹过沙地，卷起的粗糙砂砾打磨着士兵76全身每一块骨头的棱角，汲取着他的理智。

“如果你真想和莱因哈特说的那样做个不折不扣的混蛋，门在那里，恕不奉陪。”

“别虚张声势了，士兵。”黑色身影步步相逼。老兵下意识伸手摸脉冲步枪，却懊恼地发现那东西被丢在了补给室。而对方也没有在身上绑红色的子弹，大概情况和自己差不多。“瞧瞧，这就是滥用抑制剂的下场。药效消退了之后，你连站稳都办不到。”

一定被恶毒的女巫施过魔法。

士兵强忍着双腿的颤抖，强迫自己站直。他厌恶被人嘲弄轻视，厌恶房间里已经塞满每个缝隙的熟悉气味，厌恶眼前这个打碎杰克·莫里斯整个人生蓝图的家伙，他更加厌恶恨不得搂上那具精壮躯体纠缠、去虔诚亲吻每一寸皮肤的自己。

铝塑包装和针筒被人扫进垃圾桶，取而代之，一副骨制面具安置在桌上。

死神看着那双布满惊恐的海蓝色湖泊里映出的怪物：完全被漆黑侵蚀的眼球、血红瞳孔以及如尸体般苍白的皮肤。怪物露出狰狞的笑，冰凉的手却如羽毛一样缓缓降落在老兵的视野里。

拥抱与亲吻，对他们来说都迟到了太久。

“别反抗你的Alpha。”死神俯身将男人信息素节完全撕咬破的时候，76只是不满地哼哼了一下。失而复得的喜悦与欲求使他游走在被摧毁的边缘，肉体回忆起曾经得到过的每一场欢愉与滋润，Omega的本能开始逐渐占领意识的高地。情欲几乎将他揉成一团破碎湿润的东西，已经不再年轻的士兵用近乎最后的理智哑着嗓子：“我的……Alpha……加布里埃尔·莱耶斯已经死了。”

“杰克·莫里森也是。”死神舔舐着士兵耳后那片温热的肌肤，满足地看着潮湿水光与渐红的耳廓。“不过死神和士兵76的事可没完。”

他们就如同初尝禁果的毛头小子一样，胡乱又没有章法地撕扯对方身上每一块布料。无论是过去还是现在，死神从来没有看轻过76体内爆发出的力量。他不是那种会乖乖在Alpha身下化成一滩水的小可爱，而是某种更加危险的野生动物。76本能咬住死神颈侧的节，就如同过去的每一次夜里，不过现在他不再会顾及死神是否还会感觉疼痛，直到嘴里泛出腥甜的血味也没有停下。“……就这样宝贝，不要松口……”耳边的声音像地狱传来的歌声，欲望流经四肢百骸，最后在下腹集成熊熊火焰。

当76后面已经控制不住而漏出香甜的液体时，死神几乎是狂笑着将半缠在身上的白发士兵抱回了床。“你总是那么湿。”手指在浅褐色的乳首边划着圈，满意地看着它们在冰凉欲望的刺激下挺立成饱满的形状，五指慢慢收拢，那团柔软的肉因为男人粗暴且不知轻重的动作深深陷下去。士兵的眼珠像暴风雨前的海面，朦朦胧胧却又暗得吓人，他嘴唇上染着自己的血，舌头泛着水光，无意识地将血卷入口中。

“闭嘴。”这是76能发出的所有音节，他的下体已经完全陷入潮热之中，不断漏出前液的阴茎将下腹浅色的毛丛打湿，后面更是惨不忍睹，他觉得自己睡在被填满水的浅坟里，上头死神正在吟唱着勾人魂魄的安眠曲。

事实也差不多。

常年被抑制剂与自慰压抑的身体，在感受到曾经结合的Alpha的气味时和疯了没两样。血管里的声音变成海潮柔软的声音扩散开来，死神皮肤上落下的汗滴也带着眷恋的喘息，它们冰冰凉凉，淋湿这具过去的名为莫里森的尸骨，慢慢在内里用血肉开出花，将他变成现在这幅模样。

死神很轻松地将三根手指插入对方已经完全打开的身体里，甜橙的气味从每一个张开的毛孔里泄露出来，他的情绪，他的思念，他的一切都化成一股甜甜的气息挑逗着男人的理智。

自己的阴茎仿佛被美杜莎情热的眼眸扫视过，硬得发疼。两腿紧紧贴向男人的下身，将士兵推成一个妓女般浪荡的姿势，76的挣扎无处着力，抬起头恶狠狠地瞪视他——被这双眼睛盯着，根本不会有什么负罪感，反是施虐的欲望蓬勃而出。

死神抬起士兵的屁股，把粘湿滑腻的洞口展现在明晃晃的灯光下。深红色的穴口蠕动不停，一些透明的浆液不停断地从里面渗出，滴落在手掌上。

再不进去的话，他怀疑这个傻东西会就这样把自己身体里所有的水分都流干。

在一声嘶声力竭的低吼下，有坚硬的东西抵在自己腿间，美妙的压力施加在入口上，接着，死神完完全全进入了他。

苍白如冰的手与士兵滚烫的手紧紧握在一起，但是这个力道仍然不足以完全固定住自己，76迷迷糊糊地想。他的理智已经被欲望给踢下了悬崖，但他仍然需要一个着力点，好让身体不被这名为死神的暴风卷走。

76抱起来像一块被温暖阳光晒过的毛毯，死神坚硬的阴茎深深埋在他的体内仅次于快感和痛苦的边缘。他以缓慢得要命的速度移动着自己，从连接处传来滋溜滋溜的肉体滑动声，士兵的脚趾尖都染上情欲的红色，它们瑟缩着蜷成了一种可爱的形状。那条柔软的通道早就遍布潮骚，彻底地润滑着入侵者的阴茎，邀请他向更深的地方顶弄。76的腹部上有些干掉的前液，而不一会儿新漏出的色情汁液又将它们覆盖掉了。76想伸出手去释放自己的勃起，却好几次都拿捏不住重点，直到有人将他的手拍开。“嘘……听话，服从命令，杰克。”

“去你妈的命令，加比。”不管过去多久，加布里埃尔·莱耶斯似乎都拿杰克·莫里森没有一点办法。

“宝贝，”他像一条吐着信子的剧毒捕猎者，“有人说过你说脏话特别性感吗？”没有等待对方的回答，死神再度咬上那仰起的脖颈，着魔似的吮吻男人的喉结、唇角与脸上的疤痕——所有的痛苦都融化为硝烟的味道，绕着两人温润地流动。与之相反的是下身越发加快的律动，对方每一次抽插都使得括约肌被扩张到极限，压迫着体内某个正在打开又难以启齿的器官。

恼人的抑制剂气味已经完全被逼出了体内，现在的他闻起来越来越像十年前那个意气风发的指挥官了，死神……莱耶斯这样想着，他发现自己的生殖节正在不断壮大。

对方明显也感受到了。士兵涣散的焦距目光陡然被胀痛刺得清晰了起来，他艰难地挺起松软一片的腰，胡乱吻着死神纠紧的眉头：“轻一点……”，男人吻着死神的锁骨，“轻一点……”他抬起胳膊，吻着两人一直没有分开的手指，“等等……”吻着死神的鬓边与苍凉的肌肤，“这里……”吻着那不算柔软的唇角。

虽然时光将他们改变了很多，但是对方始终是自己的唯一。他们贪婪地汲取着对方的信息素，老兵打开了他的生殖腔，死神的节也已经形成。两人的腿上和背部的肌肉达到最极致的紧绷感，将那共有的快感推到最高处后，同时射出了那共犯者的证据。

他太冷了。

Alpha与凉水无异的精液一波波注入Omega的生殖腔，丝毫没有停顿的迹象。下腹被灌了水一样的胀痛，士兵抓着床单，想飞快地逃离这场困境，却被对方用阴茎牢牢钉在床上，“杰克……”Alpha的射精并没有在一瞬间完成，他深深埋进士兵的体内后，虽然入口被节堵住，但不妨碍那物件在老兵里面轻轻搅动，如此往复，结合口流出跟肠液融合在一起的精液，发出不绝于耳的噗嗤声……他们的腹部也因为白发男人射出的液体而粘湿地贴在了一起。

在经过一轮的持续射精之后，节开始缩小了，黑发男人倒退一截，带着士兵体温的精液与肠液立刻泉水般从洞口涌出来，让本来潮湿的床单湿透了一大片。士兵76躺在床上喘个不停，他原以为死神会将凶器抽出去，但还来不及放松，后者就又摆腰让依然硬得笔挺的性器冲进他的内里。

死神将手指插入满脸写满不可置信的男人嘴里，感受着那温热湿软的舌头攀上两指之间的缝隙，对方困难地试着吞咽，每当指腹滑过扁桃体时，士兵76痛得表情都扭曲了，唾沫沾湿唇角，他却还是对死神扯开一个有些挑衅的微笑。

被男人湿润朦胧的蓝眼睛直勾勾地凝视，死神总觉得自己内部早就冰凉的脏器也烧得一片火红了。

在本能的驱使下，像是要弥补过去的时光一样，两具交缠的肉体滚过房间每个角落，浴室、储物间、甚至连单人沙发都没有放过。因为Alpha的归来，本来只有两天的发情期硬生生被拉长了一天。等他们两人恢复意识的时候，士兵几乎连抬起手的力气都没有了。

“年纪大了？”死神不知道从哪里找到一块巧克力，掰开，然后塞进老兵的嘴里。虽然Alpha与Omega在发情期的时候难以察觉饥饿的需求，但在马拉松性爱结束后，身体还是会做出最诚实的反应。

“听着，加比。”老兵声音有点沙哑，巧克力在他嘴里慢慢融化，甜蜜的味觉在口腔里散开。男人现在闻起来棒极了，放松又满足，活像被喂饱之后躺在太阳下晒日光浴的大猫。“我很高兴你能回来……还能一起并肩作战……”男人说这话的语气听起来又干又硬，但是莱耶斯知道里面包含了多少真情意味。他狭促一笑，将老兵凌乱的头发捋顺：“起来吧杰克，弄弄干净，我们该去找点吃的了。”

※※※

“消失三天！安吉拉会杀了我们的……等等你什么时候把衣服放我柜子里的？”

“搜药的时候。我已经替你向上面请了五天假，猩猩批准了。”

“加比……别叫温斯顿猩猩……注意礼貌。”

“一个在床上会乱爆粗口的家伙并没有资格教育我礼节问题。”

“……你真是个混蛋。”

“彼此彼此。”

※※※

宋哈娜拿着蔬菜色拉坐到卢西奥身边：“你好呀，卢。”

“哈娜！想不想听听我昨天新混的歌！”

“求之不得！啊，爹地中午好~”

女孩子吸吸鼻子，那是什么？她从来没有闻过的信息素香气飘散在空气里——清甜的甜橙气息里还夹带了些阳光与淡淡烟尘的味儿。

士兵76没有戴战术目镜和面罩，他对凑在一块儿的孩子们笑了笑，便向点餐口走去。

然而年轻人们的重点却全落在老兵身边那个苍白皮肤的男人身上。他们面面相觑，很明显谁都不认识这个穿着连帽衫的家伙——只见对方用手紧紧揽住76的腰肢，破天荒地，一向严肃古板的前指挥官竟然没有把他拍开。

这有着红眼睛的男人回头，咧开嘴对小崽子们做出一个不怎么友好的笑脸。

“嘿！搞什么？”

“哈娜，放轻松。”路过的齐格勒博士叫住她。金发医生招呼远处拿着午餐的法芮尔坐过来，带着温柔的笑脸回头，对两个完全不在状况的年轻人解释道：“那是你们的死神，加布里埃尔·莱耶斯叔叔。”

“唉！？？？？？？”高分贝的尖叫魔音一样贯穿了老兵的脑子，死神在身边发出刺耳的笑声，白发男人皱着眉头，不是很想去面对等下大概铺天盖地的询问。

现在的年轻人啊，莱因哈特叉了块最爱的咖喱烤肠塞进嘴里，今天的午餐看来大概会很热闹了。

END


End file.
